Veildonia
History Compared to other empires, Veildonia's birth was relatively new. Veildonia was founded by Isabella Bloodmoon, who was seeking to break from the Feydorian Empire in order to start a completely new one where her own kind could feel free to live their lives away from the judgement of the outside world, and where all could be welcome. Other species were also granted permission to live here, in hopes that mortal and vampiric kind could live in peace and secrecy together. And since many of the population prefer cold and dark places, the capital city was developed and built underground. Religion & Culture Since it's creation, the city and it's people have already adopted their own culture and ways of living. Turning away from the Gods of Light, the people have taken to worshiping the darker gods as their religion. Such gods include: * Jhamsel, God of Death * Samua, Goddess of Nightmares * Umbra, Goddess of Shadows and Stealth * Sandej, Goddess of Thieves * Shieliah, God of Trickery * Dumua, Goddess of the Undead The worshiping of these gods grants many of the inhabitants potency in Dark Magic, which the population has come to be well known for since it's creation. There are a few who use this freedom to excel the dark arts further than it has ever been before. The people who live there are well known for wearing mostly dark colors, giving the city a very gothic vibe. While most of the population consists of vampires, the ones who aren't still fit in with the population perfectly. Many of the taverns dotted around the city possess human workers, who act as willing meals for the vampiric citizens. There are also tunnels underground for the vampires to reside when the 24hr sun appears to keep from being weakened greatly or some who feel the need to remain above would keep dark drapes over the windows and such to keep the rays out. Climate & Attraction Due to where the island and the city itself is located, Veildonia's Frigid weather is known to be slightly unpredictable, being in the northern area and such is prone to blizzards. One of the city's main attractions is an orphanage. This interesting service is known to take care of some very 'special' children, as well as normal ones. The main purpose of this orphanage is to teach the children how to use their special gifts effectively. The actual city itself is known for it's dim, yet beautiful charm. The Crest The Design was inspired by Queen isabella's dragon nightmare. * Twin Dragons and the Shield- Stands for the guardians of the nation * The heart shape with the vines- stands for the Veildonian people United mortal or supernatural alike The "Spring" Gala The Gala, held in Phainera, is an event that takes place over the span of an entire day, and often long into the night. Full of merriment, celebration, and general partying. It’s held on the first official day of spring each year. It’s put on to celebrate the changing of seasons from the dark, dreary times of Winter, to the lighter weather, flourishing of crops, and general change of the seasons, and is considered a general time and place of peace. Each Kingdom’s royalty from each continent is invited to attend as a show of good will. Phainera being the most recently created kingdom of Langar, it makes sense for it to be considered “neutral” ground, as their only real ties in the world come not from political gain, but simply from personal ties that the Queen (Isabella) has made in her life thus far. She’s related by blood to the Queen Anais of Feydore, and is a close friend to the King Rue Cassata of Iswitch (despite his disappearance and memory loss) Each time of day of the Gala will filled with all kinds of different activities, the night concluding with a themed dance. The activities often tie together with the general feeling of unity, and can tie into gods or goddesses. List of Activities: Initially: In accordance with the only real rules of the Gala, the event, and to and from the event is to be “Neutral Territory” meaning all arguments, wars, and anything close to political or personal feuds must be left back in their individual kingdoms. This single rule seems to be enough to appease the Goddess of Law. Mid Morning: Starting things off as a celebration of the Goddess of Wealth and Luck, party goers are inclined to share gifts with their friends and families. Those better off can be seen giving to the less fortunate, as during this event, everyone is treated as equals, despite upbringings and what social class they’re in. Early Afternoon: Before activities are taken inside for the day, as the large feasts for the night are prepared, large piles of colored powder are set up. Children and adults alike can take handfuls of the powder, tossing it into the air or on people in a playful manner. A veritable “color war” if you would. Supposedly, this is to pay homage to both the God of the Elements, and the God of the Cosmos, as the “explosion” of colors matches both the explosion of elements as the universe was forged, and the explosion of stars as the cosmos were brought into being. Noon (Lunch): As a way to pay homage to the Goddess of Nature, the lunch for the day is a light one, often with fresh vegetables, bread, baked goods with fresh fruit fillings, and things that can be found in nature. More often than not, the food for lunch is more fruit/vegetable heavy than it is heavy in meat, as the more expensive foods are saved for dinner. Once the lunch is done, the colors from the early afternoon activities are washed off, symbolizing the God of the Sea’s oceans coming into being. Afternoon: A period of rest and relaxation before the Gala and feast itself is witnessed here, where people can be found reading, lightly chatting, or napping. This activity isn’t tied directly to any god or goddess, but many people consider it a way of “learning new knowledge” and “resting up after activities” so it’s an inadvertent way to celebrate the Goddess of Knowledge, and the God of Healing. Early Evening: Drinking and Dancing are the topic of the Gala normally, and the God of Courage goes hand in hand with both these topics. It’s often thought that if you ask the person you’re infatuated or in love with to dance on this night, and they say yes, then you’re meant to be together. If they say no, then the god of Courage will favor you, due to your initial courage to ask them in the first place. The Gala is accompanied with various kinds of music from all over, so that everyone may dance to a style of music they’re familiar with. Late Evening: A late feast is held after everyone has had their fill of dancing and drinking, this is the final celebration of the night, where the attendants pay homage to the Goddess of Seasons herself, and thank her for both changing from the harshness of Winter to the rebirth of Spring, and also allowing the living to continue into the newness of spring with her. This meat is filled with lavish foods, drinks of all kinds, from suckling pigs, racks and ribs of various meats, whole cooked fowls, and more. This is essentially what the entire day had been working up to, and after everyone has had their fill, the host (Hostess, aka Queen Isabella) will say a few words, thank them for coming, and let them be for the night.Category:Locations Category:Nations